


Left running

by ZombieHeadCrab52



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Author Projecting onto Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Relationships, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Alternating, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieHeadCrab52/pseuds/ZombieHeadCrab52
Summary: In the middle of Jon recording a statement, Martin just wants some of his special time.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 17





	Left running

The familiar click of the record button sounds out followed by the almost bored tone of the Archivist, Jonathan Sims, as he presents yet another statement into the recorder, the faint crackle of a lit fire filling the background with it's comforting tune. 

"Statement begins…" 

This story is, of course, one of horror and a tale spun about some poor soul inevitably damned into their own fear as most tended to be. He was used to it by this point, unsure if that was a good or bad thing.   
It was just that, wasn't it. A thing. 

Nearing the ending of this statement now the voice of the Archivist starts to find that intense point, just about to go on more about the monsters, the demons involved until- 

The sound of a door opening. 

"Ah, Martin!" 

Hardly able to hide the mixture of the pleasured surprise in his voice at the sight of his tea loving boyfriend, we hear a rustle of fabric as Jon shifts in his spot where he chose to record for the time. 

"Oh! S-Sorry to startle you, Jon, I just wanted to know if you wanted some tea….   
I just made some if that.. If that sounds good." 

There's a pause as we only hear the fire in the back, another rustle of fabric as the exchange of the hot beverages ensued to which Jon gives a tender "thank you" to the gesture.

"Did.. Did I interrupt your spooky death story here?" 

Jon gives a light chuckle followed by a sigh before continuing further   
"Ah.. No. No, I was just finishing up here actually…"

We pause for a tic. 

"Is there something on your mind, Martin? What's that face for?"   
A voice of concern but with that of a teasing curiosity could be heard from Jon and almost awkwardly responded to from the aforementioned. 

"Wait what face? I'm making a face?"

…..

"Okay fine. Yeah…" 

… 

We hear the two come closer together now as they sit beside one another, making the scene a little more comfortable as the tone shifts from that of the denial panic before to that of a tender warmth as Martin resumes a little timidly.   
"It's something we've talked about before so I hope it's okay to bring up again.."   
The obvious discomfort in Martin's voice as he struggled to get the next words out as Jon patiently waits. 

A nervous laugh.  
"I was thinking…  
If it's not too much trouble..   
And since we HAD talked about it before and you seemed to be okay in some circumstances and such that-" 

"Sorry, I don't-"  
A pause as we assume there's a shared look between the two. 

"Fine.   
Alright.   
Jon.   
It's 'bears', okay."   
The flustered sound of the ginger met with an agreed understanding of the word. A code that had been shared among the two previously when the other is too uncomfortable stating the meaning behind it.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I mean.. Are you feeling that now, Martin?"

"Yeah…"

"Well now… What shall we do about that then?"   
The smug tone from the Archivist rings out as we hear movement, the demeanor of the two present shifting to that of a more sensual structure, the queues from the tell tale fabric placing a more intimate picture in mind as Martin's voice now hums out softly.   
"Jon I-" 

"Is this okay..?" 

"Oh absolutely! Jon wh-"   
A small whimper could be heard now from Martin as his breathing seems to increase ever so slightly, the sound of a zipper and more rustling sounding out.   
"Oh Jon…"   
A breathy sigh before a pause.   
"Wait.  
The recorder-"

"Leave it running."  
The command given in almost a teasing air about it from the Archivist.   
"It wants a show, right? So might as well give it one."

"Care to give your statement, Martin Blackwood?"   
A soft chuckle from the Archivist before the continuation of fabric and soft sound of skin touching could be heard immediately after the words were spoken until Martin gave out a struggling nervous laugh mingled in with airy gasps.  
"Like…  
Huhh  
Like a sex tape or something? Is that how that works?"   
A sharp gasp and a curse fleeing from his lips moments after as we hear the distant audio of moist flesh.  
"Oh Jon!"   
The strained words now coming through panted breaths as the fleshy sound only continues.   
"I-   
Huhh-   
I knew you were good with-   
With your mouth but-"   
A sharp gasp followed by a light whimper.   
"But damn!" 

This flustered moment continues on for a moment with the occasional heated pant from Martin or a soft curse until finally we hear a muffled moan from the man and then silence beside the remaining attempt at catching a breath. 

"Was that… Good then?" 

"Oh yeah! Definitely… Definitely very good, Jon. Do- um.  
Do you want me to-" 

"No. No thank you, Martin, I think I'd just prefer some tea and if you're up to it a nice cuddle. Can't let this cozy fire go to waste after all."   
The soft tone from Jon replies in a more tender manner.

"Right. That sounds really good, actually."

"Well then, shall we?  
Oh right, should probably end this session now that we've… Now that we've made a statement."  
The sound of fabric rustling as Jon's voice appears closer quickly followed by Martin chirping out in the background,   
"Oh go- Jon I swear if this is played back-"   
Before the sharp 

Click! 

End of recording.


End file.
